villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Quan Chi
Q'uan Chi '''is a minor antagonist, though a powerful one, in the ''Mortal Kombat video game franchise. He is a secondary player in the Non Disney Villains Tournament and Worst Hero And Villain War Ever Non Disney Villains Tournament Shredding the Shredder Quan Chi encounters the Shredder upon the latter's arrival in the live-action universe. The Shredder wants one of Quan Chi's Netherrealm portals for himself. Quan Chi denies the Shredder his portal, thinking he can take the human martial artist easily. This proves a more difficult task than expected, as the Shredder handily knocks Quan Chi down with his spear. The two trade blows, with Quan Chi forced on the defensive most of the time. The Shredder reveals his true face and charges, giving Chi a prime opportunity to strike his enemy down. Chi then draws a dagger and, with it, knocks the Shredder out of the window and out of his lair. Chi then leaves. New Kicks Shang Tsung summons Quan Chi to the CGI in order to serve their master, Shao Kahn. Unbeknownst to them both, the Shredder follows them. Quan Chi helps Shang Tsung raise an army of undead warriors, happening upon and killing Tighten in the process. Quan Chi is in possession of an amulet that lets him control the army of the undead. Unfortunately, the Shredder and his new protegé, Karai, arrive and attack. Quan Chi is able to blast Karai away with some magic, but he ends up having more trouble taking down a more experienced Shredder. He gets kicked away during the brawl, though he manages to distract the Shredder long enough for Shang Tsung to knock him away. Karai gets up and tries to take the amulet, but Quan Chi effortlessly knocks her back. Suddenly, a great evil approaches and takes command of the undead army. The figure then kills Shang Tsung, forcing Quan Chi to run away. Worst Hero and Villain War Ever Matter of Power Quan Chi had invited M. Bison and Shadow Master for a meeting in Netherrealm, so they could help him open a portal to Zaterra, which houses a powerful amulet Quan Chi wants to use. Shadow Master uses his staff to shoot a hole in the wall, which leads to Quan Chi's realm. As he leaves, M. Bison and Shadow Master dicuss their alliance. Finding The Darkstalkers As Quan Chi makes his way to Zaterra to get the Gem of Tetsurri, he finds Morrigan and Demitri Maximoff bickering to each other after their loss to Sam and Max. Quan Chi suggests an alliance with them, promising that he could make Darkstalkers rule the world again with his power. As vampire and succubus accept the deal, Quan Chi grabs the Tetsurri Gem for his possession. Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Mortal Kombat Villains Category:Demons Category:Live-action villains Category:CGI Villains Category:Dimensional Travelers Category:Immortals Category:"Non-Disney Villains Tournament" Category:Lord Shen Alliance in Non-Disney Villains Tournament Category:Sorcerer Category:Worst hero and villain tournament ever Category:The Lich King's Alliance from All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Warlock Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Shadaloo Dojo Category:Snakes